


work from home

by dragonryder94



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Bottom Shiro Week 2019, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonryder94/pseuds/dragonryder94
Summary: sendak's co-workers have a hard time understanding that his days off belong to shiro





	work from home

**Author's Note:**

> my humble offering for bottom shiro week 2019!
> 
> thank you to nisa and rain for giving this a look over for me <3
> 
> this is pure filth and i have 0 regrets

Shiro was bored.

Sendak’s job was important -  head of security at the Galra Empire embassy on Earth, and a former Royal Commander - but Shiro had been laying in the living room for nearly two hours with the promise of the work ‘only taking a tic’.

His head poked up when he heard the door to Sendak’s office open, only to frown when his mate moved right past the couch and into the kitchen, still talking on his communicator, “-don’t care if Ranveig doesn’t like it, we need someone to cover that meeting.”

Shiro grit his teeth as Sendak walked past him again from the kitchen, holding a bottle of water as he continued to argue with someone on the other line. They were supposed to spend time together on his day off but apparently he’d forgotten about that, and Shiro’d had enough.

Stalking back to the bedroom he started rummaging through his drawers to find something suitable for his plan.

Sendak was in so much trouble, and he wouldn’t know what hit him.

* * *

 

He opened the door to Sendak’s office ten minutes later, wearing the tightest pair of yoga leggings in his wardrobe and a soft purple crop tank top that hit just above his belly button.

His mate was no longer on the phone, instead tapping on a tablet rapidly. Shiro scowled at the sight, but let it fade from his face as he sauntered behind the chair and rolled out his yoga mat underneath the windows.

Sendak turned his head, glancing at the human for a moment before his eye went wide with how Shiro was dressed.   
  
“What, uh, what are you doing in here, _hubibi_?”

Shiro grinned, raising his arms up above his head to stretch his triceps for a moment and liking how Sendak’s eyes followed the fabric moving and exposing more of his torso.

“Oh you know. I was bored. Figured I’d come do some stretches in here. This room has the best sun in the whole house, after all.”

That was a complete lie.

When they purchased a house they made sure to find one with a solarium where they could keep plants and enjoy the sun without being outside during the winter.

Sendak’s attention was focused on Shiro for another moment before the tablet chimed and he looked down at it. He nodded in Shiro’s general direction and then went back to the device, acting as if Shiro wasn’t even there.

Shiro gritted his teeth, annoyed beyond belief at the way Sendak was ignoring him, but he took a deep breath and held his feet together and bent over, keeping his legs straight as he touched the floor. The stretch burned deep across the back of his thighs and he inhaled through his nose before exhaling softly out his mouth.

For the next ten minutes he went through a series of poses, each one more complex than the next. He’d found that yoga was a perfect way to center his mind and calm his body after flashbacks. He also liked the way Sendak could barely control himself when he wore yoga leggings.

A sharp gasp sounded behind him as he moved into a wide legged front stretch, and he could barely contain his smirk. His ass looked amazing in the pants he had on, and he knew it drove his mate crazy.

He rested his head lightly on the floor, looking upside down through his spread legs at the galra, and he could see a bulge at the front of Sendak’s pants, belying his interest in the situation before him.

Smirking, he wrapped his hands around his ankles and held the pose for another moment, his hamstrings burning with the strain. Sendak gave a low snarl and stood, stalking over to him. Rough hands encircled his hips and pulled him up straight, holding him close to Sendak’s chest.

“You insist on tempting me, don’t you?”  
  
Shiro ground his hips back into Sendak’s crotch, one hand reaching up to tangle in the thick fur on his neck. He leaned his head back, looking into Sendak’s good eye.

“Maybe if you actually spent time with me on your day off I wouldn’t need to.”

Sendak’s ears drooped for a moment and he moved in close to rub his face on Shiro’s neck.

“I apologize, dear heart. Allow me to make it up to you?”

Shiro pretended to ponder it for a moment, still moving his hips in a circle against the galra before he let his head tilt to the side. The motion exposed the bondmark scarring his throat and he felt the growl work up from Sendak’s chest as the galra moved to the chair he’d been sitting on and dragged Shiro with him.

His thighs splayed wide over Sendak’s and the galra ran his hand down Shiro’s torso, cupping his cock through the thin pants. Shiro’s breath caught in his throat at the touch and he leaned further back, resting his full weight on Sendak’s chest.

“Don’t rip them, these were expensive.”  
  
Sendak huffed but did as he was told, fingers slipping under the waistband of the pants and pushing them down Shiro’s thighs until they fell on the floor. His noise turned to one of pleasure when he saw that Shiro didn’t have anything on underneath, cock already filling out from the attention shown.

He made a loose fist around the human, giving a few strokes before his other hand traveled underneath Shiro’s balls and slipped inside. A noise of surprise filled the space when he felt the looseness, a second finger quickly joining the first.

“You already prepped yourself?”  
  
The galra’s voice was thick with lust as he pressed in further, spreading his fingers and curling them to rub hard on Shiro’s prostate.

Shiro let out a soft gasp, hips grinding and rolling as he held onto Sendak’s arm.

“I felt neglected.”

He grinned at the huff against the skin of his neck, his smile quickly changing into an open mouthed moan as Sendak starting sucking on his shoulder. Sendak’s other hand had traveled down his back, groping at his ass for a moment before the sound of a zipper opening hit his ears. His mate’s cock pressed up, slick and hot and hard, against the small of his back and Shiro couldn’t even think straight he wanted it inside him so badly.

“Please?” His voice was breathy and soft as he peppered desperate kisses on Sendak’s cheek. “Please, daddy? I’ve been good. _So_ good today. I need you.”

Shiro felt, rather than heard, the growl that Sendak let out. The fingers inside him retreated and he was lifted up just enough for Sendak to position his cock, the thick head slipping and sliding against Shiro’s hole teasingly.

He groaned as the head of Sendak’s cock pushed in, slipping past his rim and slowly filling him until their hips were flush and Shiro was sitting in his lap fully. Leaning back he nipped at Sendak’s ear as he rolled his hips, clenching around the thick length inside him.

“Come on, daddy. I want it. Want _you_.” 

Sendak’s hands fit around his hips as he pulled Shiro up and dragged him back down, slowly at first but he started picking up speed, until he was slamming up into his mate. Shiro couldn’t do anything but take what Sendak gave him, moaning helplessly as the ridges on the galra’s cock pressed against his prostate mercilessly.

One hand traveled down his torso and wrapped around his cock, stroking himself and playing with the sensitive head as he rapidly approached his first orgasm. The cock inside him was thick and hot and hard and he could already feel the knot at the base inflating.

“Oh fuck! Please, daddy. Fuck me harder, _please_.”

A snarl sounded behind him and Shiro yelped when Sendak abruptly pulled him off his cock and stood to turn him, crowding him back against the wall. His noise was swallowed by Sendak’s mouth on his, tongue sliding against Shiro’s as he reached down and picked him up.

Shiro’s thighs wrapped around Sendak’s waist, the soft fabric on his dress shirt making goosebumps rise on the skin there. It sent a thrill through Shiro, being mostly nude while Sendak was still dressed except for the opening in his pants. He could feel the buckle on his slacks pressing into his skin, and it heightened his desire that much more.  

His fingers tangled in Sendak’s fur, tugging on it as he ground his hips frantically, trying to get the barest hint of friction. He was so close, like just the slightest pressure could set him off.

Sendak pulled back, pressing kisses and sucking marks on Shiro’s neck as the human’s head fell back against the wall, begging softly, “Please daddy. I need to come, _please_ , let me come.”

A rough hand touched his dick, wrapping around it in a loose fist as Sendak started stroking him just the way he loved. His thumb rubbed against the head of Shiro’s cock and that was it. Shiro’s thighs started shaking around Sendak’s waist as he orgasmed, come spilling out from between his mate’s fingers as he worked Shiro through it. It stained the dress shirt he was wearing, a white streak against black fabric, and the sight of it made Shiro’s mouth dry.

“Fuck me,” he demanded. “Come on, fuck me daddy. Want your cock in me, _please_.”

Sendak growled and he hitched Shiro up higher, one hand reaching underneath to guide his cock back inside and letting gravity do most of the work to drop Shiro back on him.

Shiro gasped, still sensitive from his orgasm as Sendak started a furious pace, rutting his hips up into the human and burying himself to the hilt. His face was pressed close to Shiro’s throat, breath hot and teeth sharp against his skin as he made deep noises of pleasure.

His cock’s ridges pressed viciously against Shiro’s walls, thick and unrelenting, and Shiro could feel himself start approaching another orgasm.

“Knot me, please. I want it.”

Sendak pulled out until just the tip of his cock was inside Shiro before slamming back inside to the base, knot almost fully inflated. He was so deep inside that Shiro could practically feel it in his throat as he clutched at his back.

The second orgasm came suddenly, and his legs tightened around Sendak, ankles digging in to keep him close as the pleasure building up behind his pubic bone released. A small amount of come dribbled out of his cock, and he clutched himself closer to his mate, words spilling out of his mouth.

“ _Come_ , please. Come in me,” he was desperate and he wanted Sendak’s knot. Needed it. “I want your knot, want your come.”

With a deep snarl Sendak orgasmed, his knot catching inside Shiro’s body and holding them together as he bit down on the bondmark. Shiro’s cock twitched again and he felt another surge of pleasure rush through him as Sendak’s orgasm continued, the knot keeping them tied together.

Sendak pulled back from where he had bitten into Shiro’s neck, licking tenderly at the small amount of blood that welled up. One hand moved up to hold Shiro’s head, bringing him forward so that he could kiss the human softly.

Shiro smiled into it, holding himself close to his mate and squirming around the knot inside him. Sendak grunted and walked backwards to the small couch he had in his office. His hands made soft passes over Shiro’s skin as he kissed and rubbed his scent in.

“I trust that was sufficient, _qalbi_?”

Grinning, Shiro kissed him, fingers ruffling the fur on his ears as he shifted to get comfortable. Being on his knees for so long would no doubt make him sore later, but for the moment, he was content.

“Definitely. Thank you, daddy.”

Sendak smiled as he started tracing patterns on Shiro’s back with his claws.

“I apologize for taking so long. The underlings decided they wanted to be difficult when I wasn’t in the office. There were-”

Shiro’s finger on his lips cut off the rest of his sentence. He curled in close, resting his face in the crook of Sendak’s neck and breathing in the thick scent of him.

“I’ve forgiven you about….halfway for spending _hours_ in here instead of with me.” His fingers started undoing the buttons on Sendak’s shirt, exposing his muscular chest. “Don’t ruin it with talking.”

The knot holding them together had deflated at that point, and Sendak’s cock slid out of Shiro and was resting wetly on his thigh. It was covered in come and lube, and the dress pants he wore had probably been ruined, but Shiro couldn’t bring himself to care.

Sendak brought his hands down from Shiro’s back to his ass, fingers teasing at his hole and pressing inside. Shiro felt his face heat up at the inquisitive touches, his hips rocking in time with Sendak’s motions and as he heard the slick noises from behind him.

Even after being stretched out by Sendak’s cock the fingers inside him felt enormous.

“Is this helping at all?” Another finger joined the first two, the three of them pressing and curling inside Shiro and rubbing along his prostate. He started biting along Shiro’s collarbones, rough tongue sliding along his skin to taste the sweat. “Do you think you could come again, like this? Hmm? Would you be a good boy and come for me, Shiro?”

The sensation combined with Sendak’s words pushed Shiro over the edge a third time, his cock twitching as he orgasmed dry. He saw stars burst behind his eyes, and all the tension in his body from the buildup released as he collapsed against Sendak’s chest.   

Sendak laughed quietly at the way he curled in on himself, and brought the human’s legs up so that he was resting sideways on Sendak’s lap. Shiro ran his fingers though the fluffy chest fur in front of him while he caught his breath.

“Keep that up, and I’ll probably forgive you _much_ faster.”

The galra barked out a laugh and stood, carrying Shiro bridal style to their room and laying him on the bed. He opened his shirt the rest of the way and leaned down, pressing their lips together sweetly.

“If that is what you wish, _eashiqi_ , then that is what I shall do.”

He laughed brightly and wrapped his arms around Sendak’s neck. Absently, he heard the chime of a tablet coming from the other room, but Sendak didn’t seem to notice. He was too enraptured with licking down Shiro’s torso to care.

Shiro figured that the office would survive without Sendak.

He was Shiro’s for the next few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you enjoyed it, leave a comment or kudos (or both!!)


End file.
